Fairy Tell True
by BlackIrishRose
Summary: When someone tells you not to do something, there's generally a good reason for it. But everyone knows the power of curiousity!....yeah, kind of a crappy summery, I know - -'


Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Roxas/Namine

A/N: This is originally a Brother Grimm story of the same title. So I don't own the plot, I changed it a little and threw in the unfortunate Kingdom Hearts II gang but it's still the Grimm's story I love them and hope to make more like this….by the way, the Good Fairy, she's a little probably in the very much out of character file….just so you know

There was once a woodcutter named Diz. He was very poor and couldn't provide what his baby girl needed to live a decent life; he could barely find enough food to keep them together.

Well one day he was out in the forest, cutting down trees when he saw a lady walking towards him. Her pale golden hair was short with two longer pieces braided and wrapped around the side of her head. She wore a black dress and a silver chain around her neck.

"I am the Good Fairy Larxene," she told him, "I look after all the good children. You are poor and sad, bring to me your daughter and I shall be a mother to her and give her the best life I can."

Well this sounded good to Diz, his daughter would be cared for and live a good life. He went back to his small hut and brought his little girl back to the fairy. After saying good - bye to his daughter the fairy Larxene took the child to a beautiful castle in the clouds.

The child was happy. She had good food to eat, pretty clothing of silk and gold to wear, and lots of other children to play with.

Years had passed and the girl was now 14. She was very pretty, her hair was a bronze – ish gold and hung to her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. Larxene called her to her one day and announced,

"I must leave to visit a relation Namine. I am leaving you in charge of these thirteen keys," she held out a silver ring with the keys on them, "They go to the thirteen doors on the far side of the castle. You may open twelve of them, but the door with the little lock, that this little key goes too, you must not open. If you do, you will suffer from great sorrow and misfortune."

Namine nodded and took the keys, "I understand Larxene." As soon as the fairy left Namine called her friends to her and they all went to open the first of the doors. Each day she would open one, and in each she saw a fairy surrounded by a bright light. So much was the beauty and glory that each day she and her friends were filled with happiness.

"So now all the doors are open," a red headed boy said contentedly as he twirled a match around his fingers. His bright green eyes were alight with mischief and friendliness.

"Not all of them Axel," there silver haired friend corrected, he wasn't the most sociable of them, but his stormy grey – blue eyes held a deep intelligence.

"Zexion is right, there is still one door left un - opened," The last member in their small circle, a long pink haired boy who always smelled of roses agreed.

"But Marluxia, the last door can not be opened," Axel argued.

Namine listened to them argue the point and stared at the last little key. A nagging curiosity settled inside her and made her fidget.

"I will open the last door," she finally said.

"What? You can't Namine! Larxene said so!" the three boys protested at once.

"I'll only open it a little, just enough to peek inside. Larxene will never know."

"Don't open it Namine," they told her. She finally relented but her curiosity wouldn't go away. One day when her friends were absent, her curiosity got the best of her and she rushed to the thirteenth door. She put the key in the lock and turned. The door sprang open as if on a spring and a blaze of light washed over her. Shielding her eyes, Namine gasped when she saw three fairies sitting in a golden bubble of light. The girl reached out to touch the bubble, and as soon as her finger hit it the tip turned to gold. Namine snatched her hand away and slammed the door shut, her heart pounding. Hopefully she could hide this from Larxene.

Soon said fairy returned to her castle and children. She called Namine to her and asked kindly, "Did you open the thirteenth door?"

"No," Namine replied, a little to fast.

Larxene noticed a glitter at the girl's side and saw that her finger tip had turned to gold.

"Did you open the thirteenth door?" she asked again.

"No."

"Namine, you have not obeyed my commands and you have lied to me, you are no longer fit to live among the other good children."

With that said Namine fell into a deep sleep and sunk to Earth. When Namine awoke, she found herself in a forest, surrounded by great hedges. She tried to call out for help, but found her voice had been taken from her. She tried to shove her way out of the hedges only to find they had huge thorns that hurt. Namine blinked rapidly, trying to hold back her tears. Looking around she noticed some caves in the base of a hill and decided that would make as good a home as anything. She spent 4 miserable years in the caves and woods, eating berries and roots in the spring and summer and nuts in the winter. Her long silk dress was now ragged and short, the sleeves torn off up to her shoulders and the hem frayed out up to her thighs.

One spring day in that forth year, the king of the country was riding threw the forest, tracking a stag when he saw it jump threw some tall hedges. Not fazed in the least, he took up his sword and cleared a path, finally emerging in front of the old cave. Well imagine his surprise when he saw a young lady sitting there, gazing up at him in surprise with wide blue eyes and her hair spread around her body like a blanket.

"Who are you? Are why are you sitting here all alone?" he asked. The girl slowly shook her head, not able to speak. She looked him over; his hair was a deep gold and stuck up in spikes everywhere. His eyes were blue like a sea.

"You can't speak?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you can't stay living out here like this. Come with me and I shall take you to my castle. My name is Roxas by the way." Namine stood and Roxas took her back to his horse and together they rode off back to his castle.

A few months later Roxas and Namine were married. It didn't matter that she couldn't talk, or that his two trusted councilors' didn't think it was proper, her beauty and bright personality made him fall in love. A year after they were married they were blessed with the birth of a son they called Riku. Well on the night he was born the Fairy Larxene came down to Namine and said, "If you confess that you opened the door I will give you back the power of speech. If you lie I shall take your son with me."

"I didn't open the door", Namine said. With that Larxene took the child and vanished.

When morning dawned and the people learned that the rulers' son had vanished they whispered among themselves about what could have happened. The two consolers whispered to the king that it was possible that she herself had done something to the babe but Roxas wouldn't listen. A year later the royal couple were blessed again with another son they called Sora, and yet again Larxene came to Namine and said, "I will give you back the power of speech and your son if you tell the truth to what you have done."

"I did not open that door."

Larxene bowed her head sadly and took the second child in her arms and vanished.

In the morning the people's whispering was louder, many claiming that their Queen was an ogress and had eaten the two children. The two councilors' tried again to reason with King Roxas but he still would not listen to them. A year later they had another child, a baby girl they named Kairi. When Larxene came to Namine that night she held a bubble in her hand and held it out to her. In it were two boys playing. The older had layered silver hair that hung into his sea green eyes. He was tossing a ball to the younger child, who had Roxas' eyes and spiky hair, though his was a chocolate brown in color. Namine's heart swelled with happiness at seeing her two boys happy and well.

"If you confess to what you have done, you will have your voice and your children back."

"I did not open the door."

Larxene stood and took the baby Kairi with her.

In the morning the people were livid. They believed strongly now that she was ogress and that she must be destroyed. The two councilors' sought out the king and found him in his study.

"My lord," the head councilor said with a bow. His silver hair hung to his lower back and flowed around his shoulders now. When he stood his golden eyes were cold, "The people cry for her blood. They feel she is evil and must be killed."

"They think she should be burned, for being an ogress," the second councilor filled in. His hair was just as long but was light blue in color, his eyes just as gold and just as cold.

"Xemnas, Saix, you have never let me down. But I love my wife," Roxas whispered, troubled.

"My lord, you must think past yourself and do what is best for the kingdom," they told him in unison. Roxas sighed and the two other men looked to the floor as the King wiped his eyes.

"Very well," were the two simple words that sealed Namine's fate.

That afternoon the people filled the town square. They shouted angrily as Namine was dragged to the raised platform and tied to a pole surrounded by wood. Saix and Xemnas questioned her, but she couldn't answer and simply shook her head slowly. As the torches were brought over she thought _If only I could speak. I'd tell Larxene I opened the door. I'd admit to what I did! _And with that thought her voice was given back to her and she cried, "Good Fairy Larxene, I opened the thirteenth door!" The people below gasped and a few screamed in shock as a golden light surrounded Namine. Rain poured from the sky and doused the fires. As her eyes cleared from the sudden brightness, Namine saw Larxene with her three children.

"Because you have confessed I can restore to you the power of speech and your beloved children. Happiness and joy will also be with you for the remainder of your life, for those that confess to their sins shall always find mercy."

A/N: And they all lived happily ever after Larxene was very out of character, considering she hates children… and what's up with that Diz!? If Larxene suddenly appeared to you one night and said, "give me your child" would you do it!? I also just realized that this was my first story that wasn't a yaoi Oo Well I figured it could have been…but then who would you explain the whole children thing? Adoption? Sure but then that would complicate the whole ogress thing as well…and I still don't understand why you wouldn't just confess. I mean sure I don't like getting caught but if it's confess to opening a stupid door or someone taking my kids away, come on, not much of a toss up is there? Anyway I think I've babbled enough and I need to go to bed, almost midnight (woot!) ahem anyway, thank you al for taking the time to read this and look out for more on the way!


End file.
